


Stray from the Path  (rules were made to be broken)

by Jenuity



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, SBI family dynamic but not in the way you expect, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Well more like Alternate Universe travel, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenuity/pseuds/Jenuity
Summary: The world has been out of balance for 21 years.And for the past 21 years everyone has been living completely oblivious to the darker forces at play in their world.Together the members of the Dream SMP figure out how to set things right before it’s to late.OrKarl Jacobs is tired of the universes bullshit and decides it’s time to break some rules.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Ayup. So I’ve been working on this for a while bow and I know that the Dream SMP plot is far beyond this but idc because I’m actually dedicated to writing this story.  
> This fic is heavily inspired by song lyrics and sad quotes so buckle up your in for a ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of a king, the rise of unseen.  
> The beginning of something much bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means an amazing writer but I wanted to share this idea with others so I appreciate you taking the time to read this and giving it a chance.
> 
> Chapter 1 Theme  
> Safe and Sound - The Hunger Games

_ I’ve seen many things on my travels, but the thing that fascinates me most is guilt. _

_ Guilt is a funny thing. And often it is overshadowed by hurt and hatred. Better to realize it’s there before it all comes crashing down. Face your guilt or let it consume you. _

_ \- ??? _

**_— Tommy —_ **

Tommy stood helpless looking into his best friend's eyes.   
  


_ How did they get here? _

This wasn’t right, they had so much time.

_ Where did they go wrong? _

Tubbo smiled. “It’s alright.”

_ What could they have done better? _

Dream stepped forwards leading the older of the pair away.

He’s only seventeen. He still has time.

“Tubbo.” Tommy choked through tears. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

_ So why was his clock still ticking down? _

“Oh Tommy.” Tubbo smiled “I already forgave you a long, long time ago.”

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. _

It was quick and it was sudden, but in the blink of an eye Tubbo had a sword through his chest. 

And for a moment Tommy didn’t see Tubbo and Dream, he saw Wilbur and Phil.

And for a terrifying moment Tommy saw history repeat itself.

It took Tommy a moment to process it all.

But when he did it hit him like a ravager.

He let out a scream and rushed forwards, dropping to his knees and taking Tubbo into his arms.

“No, no, no! C’mon big man c’mon.”

Tubbo slowly looked up at his friend, his eyes already began to glaze over. 

“It’s cold Tommy.”

“I know Tubbo I know, but you need to stay awake please.”

He knew that what he was saying was pointless, but Tommy refused to accept this, he refused to stop fighting.

“Come on Tubbo. You have to stay. Please I need you.”

“No.” Tubbo whispered. “No it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

“But.” Tommy cried. He opened his mouth to keep speaking but there were no words.

Tubbo was weak as the life drained from him. But he gave Tommy a small smile. 

“It’s too quiet Tommy. Sing something, you always look so happy when you sing. Please, show me you’ll be fine when I’m gone, sing.”

Normally Tommy would object embarrassed of his own voice. But his world was no longer normal, and it never would be.

So Tommy would sing clear and loud, and push himself past his tears to fulfill Tubbo’s wish.

For a moment he considered singing the old L’manberg anthem, but that’s not what Tubbo wanted, he didn’t want memories.

Tubbo wanted to feel cared for. Tommy decided that Tubbo needed warmth in his final moments, not frigid memories of a tragedy.

So Tommy began to sing an old lullaby, a hopeful lullaby.

A song that Wilbur would play for a much younger Tommy on warm summer nights when he couldn’t sleep.

A song that promised a future.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.”

Tubbo smiled and curled himself towards Tommy attempting to take in those last bits of warmth.

“You’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now.”

And it was true because Tommy held Tubbo tight, even to his final breath Tommy would defend him.

“Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound. Safe and sound.”

Tommy closed his eyes and when he opened them again Tubbo was gone.

As the warm tears streamed down his face Tommy screamed.

He screamed for all that was lost.

All that he ever lost.

The discs. L’manberg. Wilbur.

His confidence. His motivation. His trust.

His home. His family. His Tubbo.

No. Not his Tubbo.

But Tubbo.

Tubbo who would stand in fields of flowers gazing at the bees.

Tubbo who would stand in his city looking out over all his hard work with a sparkle in his eyes.

Tubbo who could forgive, Tubbo who could love.

Tubbo. Tubbo. Tubbo.

Was gone.

Dream cleared his throat behind Tommy.

“It’s time to go.”

“Why. Why do you do this.”

Dream sighed behind his mask.

“We’ve been over this Tommy. I want control of the server, you and Tubbo were in my way.”

Tommy scoffed. 

“I wanted power once as well , I once wanted control. I once wanted to be like you. But now I can see I want nothing to do with you. And just know Dream if the roles were reversed I would never have killed Sapnap or George.”

Dream said nothing. 

Tommy glared at him.

Who knows how long they spent in that underground vault.

Minutes, hours, days.

Time didn’t seem to matter.

Eventually Dream grew tired and went up to pull Tommy away by his shoulder.

“Tommy. You’re coming with me right now. Let’s go. You’ll be going away and I don’t have time for this.”

Tommy didn’t budge.

Letting out a sound of frustration Dream shoved Tommy to the floor.

“We’re going. Now!”

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by Dream’s face coming from the direction of the nether portal.

Shocked, they both whipped around to face the nether portal and were met with a very angry ender hybrid staring back.

“Step away from him.”

Dream scoffed, brushing him off like he was nothing. “Ranboo? What are you doing here?”

A few moments later the portal began to swirl some more.

And one by one, more and more people came through.

Tommy saw Dream’s shoulders tense.

Sam, Puffy, Big-Q, Sapnap, Eret, Niki, Jack, Bad, H-bomb, Ant, Punz, Ponk, Karl, Callahan, Fundy and George.

One by one, all through the portal.

“We’re here to stop you.” Ranboo said, hatred dripping from each word spoken.

But unfortunately they were already too late.

Ranboo glanced between Dream, Tommy and then to Tubbo’s corpse.

His eyes widened processing what he was seeing.

Suddenly the air surrounding him erupted in enderman particles, he opened his mouth wide and made a high pitched shrieking sound.

Dream was fucked.

In a matter of seconds Ranboo was in front of Dream. His pupils were the size of pin tips. Jaws he didn’t know existed poked out where normal teeth once were.

With all the force of an endermen he shoved Dream into the nearest wall.

Everyone could hear the crack of some bones somewhere in Dream’s body as he made contact with the hard blackstone.

The weapons were ripped from Dream’s hands and blood began to leak through his bright green sweater.

Almost immediately eve r yone surrounded the man and he was cornered, defenseless, shocked and weakened. It was pathetic really.

Karl pulled out his sword and held it to Dream’s neck fearlessly, as if he had practiced before.

“You’ve messed up for the last time, I’m sure of it.”

Across the room Ranboo ran to Tommy’s side and dropped to his knees.

As he cried the boy seemed to return back to normal, his pupils were a normal size, his teeth were a normal shape and his breathing was mostly even.

Tommy looked at him almost in fear. Tommy knew shapeshifters who could transform to mobs in the past but he had never seen anything like what Ranboo had just done.

“Ranboo I didn’t know you could-“

The ender hybrid gently shook his head.

“I didn’t know either.”

The two boys sat in front of their now dead best friend. 

The rest of the server watched silently behind them.

Somewhere a faint creeper hiss starting going off causing everyone to jump.

Turns out the sound was coming from the server's resident creeper hybrid, Sam.

Slowly he pulled a shiny golden key from his pocket.

“Dream. You’re going away for a long long time.”

The prison key. Though no one had truly seen it the rumour has been spread in whispers around the server. The key to an inescapable cell, the path to a peaceful world at last.

Dream gave a startled laugh.

“Sam. Your kidding right? We built it, planned it, together.”

“I built it. And you should know enough to tell it’s inescapable. Dream for killing Tubbo and for all crimes committed against the people of your server you are sentenced to indefinite time in prison.”

Sam grabbed Dream by the arm and pulled him off the floor.

“You will only be allowed to leave again when everyone in the server agrees you are ready to do so.”

No one made any noise.

Dream frantically looked around the crowd, coming to terms with his loss.

Searching desperately for allies.

“George! Sapnap, Karl, Q. C’mon guys!”

None of his friends looked him in the eyes except for Karl.

The young man had a murderous look in his eyes yet he held his tongue.

Instead Sapnap stepped forwards and spoke for all of them.

“We love you Dream. You're like our brother... but you aren’t well. And what you’ve done is horrible. I’m sorry Dream, but this is what’s best.”

Sam gestured towards the rest of the Badlands group.

“Bad, Ant, Punz I need you to help me escort him. Let’s go quickly.”

Dream didn’t fight back. Whether it was because he knew this was pointless or if at least 3 bones in his arms were broken didn’t matter.

As the group of four led Dream out of the room everyone drew their attention back to the teenagers.

Neither had moved a muscle and you could see tears stream down their faces in the bright lights of the vault.

Big Q slowly sat down next to them, he placed a gentle hand on Tubbo’s forehead brushing the fluffy brown hair out of his eyes.

“Tommy I’m so sorry.” Q whispered.

“I’m sorry. I tried. I really did.” Ranboo sobbed. “This is my fault.”

“What? Ranboo what do you mean it’s your fault?” Tommy said, concerned for the enderman.

“I-.” He sniffed and took a deep breath. “The others I tried to convince them but it was hard, and and. I don’t think- I’m sorry.”

The blond stiffened. “Ranboo slow down, take your time. And tell me what happened.”


	2. 2. It’s a Revolution I Suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back in the past Ranboo speaks his mind. But more importantly sows the seeds of change.  
> And a look into the bigger picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Theme  
> If it’s true - Hadestown

_ One thing I’ve realized on my travels is people in these lands put too much stress and responsibility onto the shoulders of young people. Maybe it’s to teach them to grow, maybe it’s to take the weight off our own shoulders. Either way, it never ends well.  
-??? _

_**-Ranboo (the beloved)-** _

Ranboo walked over to the crowd of people who had gathered around the destroyed community house.

All of them looking into the horizon in the direction Tommy and Tubbo had gone.

Muffled whispers were shared throughout the crowd and Sapnap’s voice could be heard clearly over the others.

“They won’t make it will they?”

“Probably not.” Punz muttered in reply. “I’ve seen what Dream has in store, it doesn’t look good.”

More whispers spread throughout the crowd. Ranboo couldn’t make out any individual voices but he could hear the words being thrown around.

“Serves them right.” One said. “Tommy has caused so much destruction.” Whispered another.

And with each remark Ranboo’s rage grew.

“It’s a shame.” Someone mumbled. “I hope Dream is merciful.”

It was all too much for Ranboo to take and in a moment of adrenaline he found himself speaking out against the rest of the server.

“And you're just going to let them die?! Are you all mad?” He said, voice louder than usual.

Niki scoffed and rolled her eyes. “We’re not mad, but Dream is. I won’t risk it.”

“Risk what? If you all actually stood up for yourselves and worked together, Dream would be powerless. What are you afraid of.”

“Ranboo not everyone here gets along, not everyone here has the same goals. People are always united by a common goal, how on earth would this work?” Fundy said, shaking his head.

“Oh I don’t know, but I think saving 2 kids from dying is a pretty good common goal!” Ranboo said, sarcasm lacing his every word.

“You all need to think a little more.”

“We have been!” Niki exclaimed. “And I think Tommy has gone too far, he defied Dream, he’s a threat to us all. He had this coming!”

Ranboo gave a dark laugh. “Oh that’s rich.”

He turned to face the crowd, confidence growing in his stomach.

“Tell me! Each one of you, do any of you personally see Tommy as a threat or are you scared of him because Dream is against him?” Ranboo asked, fully prepared to receive no answer.

“And tell me what is it that makes Tommy so  _ dangerous  _ in the eyes of Dream. Why is a man who is practically a god so afraid of this child?”

Ranboo let his words settle within everybody, again he was met with silence.

“It’s because Tommy challenges the way things are. He asks questions, he makes you think. Dream does not want you to think, he does not want you to run free and gain your own control he wants it all!”

Niki protested. “But Tommy. He’s done so much and he’s made too many mistakes and-.”

“Remind me Niki, how old you are.” Ranboo said, acting as if he had all the time in the world.

“Nineteen.” Niki replied.

“Do you know everything Niki? Do you think you are perfect? Do you think you can do no wrong?”

“Well no.” Niki said, rather startled. “Of course not.”

“Then how do you expect Tommy to do the same?”

Once again everyone fell silent. Embarrassment visible on Niki’s face. 

Nobody spoke against him, because they knew he made a valid point. Tommy was only a kid, and though it should not excuse his actions he still had so much time to grow.

“Listen. I believe that anyone can change given the right opportunities, even enough time. I believe everyone here can change for the better. But if we let Tommy and Tubbo die today we’ll never know and they will be robbed of a chance to turn out good.”

A few people shuffled uncomfortably, a few people started to open their mouths to protest until someone spoke up from the back. His voice rang out loud and clear.

**“** He’s right, I don’t agree with everything Tommy or Tubbo have done… but people can change. Trust me if anyone knows it would be me.”

Quackity gently twisted the golden ring on his finger. With two gems embedded in it, one a mysterious magenta and the other fiery orange. Not only a symbol of affection towards his two fiances but also a representation of his change.

“Once upon a time I was alone and scared running through a forest. Running away from Schlatt. When a boy came up to me on a horse. A boy I had probably hurt worse than anyone else in my life, someone who was once my friend. And that boy gave me another chance. He showed me I could be good.”

Big Q sighed and stared into the distance, his mind moved far away remembering parts of his past he longed to forget.

“Look.” He said drifting back to the conversation. “Tommy and Tubbo are only kids. They can change, they  _ will  _ change. But only if we give them the chance.”

Ranboo smiled, grateful for Quackity’s back-up.

He turned to the crowd looking for someone specific.

His eyes finally landed on Punz.

“Punz you said you know where Dream’s base is, correct?”

“Yes.” The man replied, his tone was stiff. “I know the location of the portal in the nether.”

“Lead me there.” Ranboo said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Fundy exclaimed. “You can’t go waltzing in there, it's dangerous.

“I have armour it’s fine.”

“So does Dream!” Bad exclaimed. “What will you do if he attacks you.”

Suddenly another voice jumped into the conversation.

“That won’t happen.”

The group turned heads to see Sam walking up to Ranboo.

“I’m sure you’ve all seen the ginormous blackstone building looming behind Bad and Skeppy’s home, correct?”

Vague noises of agreement were heard throughout the server.

“That my friends is an inescapable, indestructible prison. Built by yours truly, Dream commissioned it. I don’t know who for but I quite frankly do not care. That prison is now for Dream and if he tries anything funny I won’t hesitate to lock him up.”

Sam put a protective arm around Ranboo’s shoulders.

“But Dream won’t just fall to the two of you, he can fight.” Eret proclaimed.

“So we’ll fight back.” Ranboo replied.

He scanned the crowd with his eyes making a final argument.

“Look if you wish to let someone else die be my guest. But I refuse to let this happen again. Do it for yourself, your family, your friends, your pets, I don’t care. But I’m doing this for two best friends who gave themselves to the world and got less than nothing in return.”

Ranboo turned to Punz, a murderous look in his eyes.

“Now Punz shows me the portal or I swear to prime I will rip apart the nether looking for it myself.”

Punz hesitated for a moment, eventually equipping his trident. “Let’s go.”

Punz sighed as he resigned himself to leading Ranboo and Sam to the portal. It wasn’t like he had any reason to side with Dream anymore, the only reason he hadn’t gone against him yet is because he was one man. Now it seemed like they had the numbers on their side.

Before Sam, Quackity, Punz and Ranboo could walk away Ranboo turned to the rest of them one last time.

“Now’s the time to join us, help us take down Dream once and for all. Are you in or are you out?”

Sapnap stepped forwards tightening the bandana against his head.

“If Quackity is going so am I.”

Karl nodded in agreement dragging George behind him.

“Dream has gone too far for the last time, count us in.”

Puffy was the next to speak up.

“Tommy and Tubbo will not be injured on my watch.”

Following Puffy, Niki reluctantly agreed, followed by Eret, and then Bad.

And slowly one by one everyone joined them, some more begrudgingly than others. But eventually they had a mini army of 17 people armed to teeth ready to take down Dream once and for all.

And for the first time Ranboo truly thought they could win.

————————~~|~~————————

_ Diary Entry #1 - Reset 16 _

_ For the amount of times I’ve seen this world it has not begun to hurt any less. I fail, I reset and I must keep going. There are days where I wish to give up, but this is my responsibility. I have a feeling that the answers to my problems are within arms reach. I just need to be brave enough to take them. _

_ Remember who you are, you cannot afford to forget. Not when you're so close. _

_ -KJ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all for today y’all.  
> If your still here... well I really hope you enjoyed this otherwise go do something that makes you happy.  
> I’ll try to update this at least once every few days.  
> I am by no means a writer by this is my way of getting this wacky idea I had into the world so I appreciate y’all reading it!  
> In the meantime drink some water, get some sleep and live you life doing what makes you happy!
> 
> -GJ

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it folks chapter one.  
> If I do this properly chapter two should be up now as well.  
> I hope you enjoyed and if you didn’t I wish you the best on your journey to find a story to do enjoy, I’m honoured mine was a stop along the way.  
> I know I’m not the best writer but one of my reasons for writing this fic is to improve on my writing skills so hopefully it improves as the story progresses.
> 
> -GJ


End file.
